Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1/Gallery
Prologue Sun over the Crystal Empire S4E25.png Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike arrive in the Crystal Empire S4E25.png|"Seems like only yesterday I was saving this place from being totally destroyed." Spike strutting through the Empire S4E25.png|"Hey, you guys remember that?" Crystal statue of Spike S4E25.png|Just because you have a crystal likeness of yourself doesn't mean you should be cocky about it. Rainbow Dash "only mentioned it about fifteen times" S4E25.png|"You only mentioned it about fifteen times on the train here." Rarity "we never hear a peep out of you" S4E25.png|"Yes, and we never hear a peep out of you about your exploits." (Ooooooh, buuuuurrn!) Rainbow Dash "point taken" S4E25.png|"Heh, point taken." Mane 6 and Spike walk through the Empire S4E25.png Twilight "just have to smile and wave" S4E25.png Rarity "smile and wave like a princess" S4E25.png Applejack "how exactly is that different" S4E25.png Twilight uncertain of herself S4E25.png Rainbow and Fluttershy looking at each other S4E25.png Fluttershy "what's wrong, Twilight?" S4E25.png Pinkie stretching Twilight's face S4E25.png Twilight "feeling a little unsure" S4E25.png Twilight questioning her role as a princess S4E25.png Twilight's friends try to cheer her up S4E25.png Twilight "I guess you're right" S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike continue walking S4E25.png Trumpets playing fanfare S4E25.png Flash Sentry introducing the dignitaries S4E25.png|Oh...this guy. Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Twilight on the palace balcony S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Twilight waving to the crowd S4E25.png Mane 6 looking at Spike S4E25.png Spike questions Twilight's duties S4E25.png Twilight depressed again S4E25.png Spike "really regal and important" S4E25.png Applejack hits Spike upside the head S4E25.png Spike rubs his head S4E25.png Twilight's friends angry at Spike S4E25.png You'll Play Your Part Twilight pacing in the corridor S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Twilight bows to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Duke of Maretonia speaking S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle "of course" S4E25.png Twilight waving goodbye to the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and duchess leaving the palace S4E25.png Twilight looking back to other princesses S4E25.png Twilight "anything else I can do" S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle disappointed S4E25.png Twilight "couldn't one of the royal guard" S4E25.png Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Cadance wraps hoof around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight still unsure of herself S4E25.png Celestia and Luna worried about Twilight S4E25.png Cadance with hoof under Twilight's chin S4E25.png Twilight pointing to Princess Luna S4E25.png Princess Luna with stoic expression S4E25.png Princess Celestia with stoic expression S4E25.png Princess Cadance with concerned expression S4E25.png Twilight pouting S4E25.png Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png Twilight on nighttime balcony S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle starts singing S4E25.png Twilight with hoof on her heart S4E25.png Twilight "I wonder where I'm going now" S4E25.png Twilight walking away from balcony edge S4E25.png Princesses join Twilight on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight "I have my wings" S4E25.png Twilight "I wear this crown" S4E25.png Twilight singing "what I am meant to do" S4E25.png Twilight and Cadance "I want to have a purpose" S4E25.png Twilight and Luna "want to do all that I can" S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia "I want to make a contribution" S4E25.png Twilight ending her verse S4E25.png Princess Celestia starts singing S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia singing "with every new choice you make" S4E25.png Princess Luna starts singing S4E25.png Luna singing "I know how hard it is to wait" S4E25.png Luna singing "spread out your wings and soar" S4E25.png Princess Cadance starts singing S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle blushing S4E25.png Cadance singing "that crown is upon your head" S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance looking at the sky S4E25.png Celestia and Luna's cutie marks in the sky S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance's cutie marks S4E25.png Glittery moon in the Crystal Empire sky S4E25.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance singing around Twilight S4E25.png|All the known princesses in song together. Luna singing "understand you wanting more" S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance circling around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight sees princesses start flying S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance hover over Twilight S4E25.png Twilight looking up at princesses S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sing final chorus S4E25.png Twilight's cutie mark in her eyes S4E25.png Celestia with hoof under Twilight's chin S4E25.png Twilight hugging Princess Celestia S4E25.png Princess Celestia "your time will come" S4E25.png Twilight looking up at the sky S4E25.png Full moon and crystal aurora S4E25.png The return of Tirek Rare Find walking in a dark alley S4E25.png Rare Find hears a noise S4E25.png Empty can rolling on the ground S4E25.png Rare Find relieved S4E25.png Rare Find encounters cloaked Tirek S4E25.png Cloaked Tirek breathing heavily S4E25.png Rare Find "very sorry" S4E25.png Cloaked Tirek "is he friend or is he foe?" S4E25.png Rare Find worried S4E25.png Lord Tirek introduces himself S4E25.png Rare Find has his magic stolen S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Rare Find's magic S4E25.png Tirek consuming unicorn magic S4E25.png Rare Find's cutie mark vanishing S4E25.png Rare Find collapses on the ground S4E25.png Tirek growing in size S4E25.png Tirek's eyes glowing yellow S4E25.png Tirek's eyes on black background S4E25.png Celestia wakes up from her nightmare S4E25.png Princess Luna bursts into the room S4E25.png Celestia "just had the most terrible dream" S4E25.png Luna "why do you think I'm here?" S4E25.png Luna "not a dream, but a vision" S4E25.png Princess Celestia "the stronger he becomes" S4E25.png Celestia and Luna at a palace window S4E25.png Crystal Empire palace at night zoom-out S4E25.png Equestrian history book S4E25.png|It's storytime...again Tirek and Scorpan arrive in Equestria S4E25.png Scorpan befriends the ponies S4E25.png Scorpan befriends Star Swirl the Bearded S4E25.png Scorpan tries to convince Tirek S4E25.png Tirek disregards Scorpan's pleas S4E25.png Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna S4E25.png Scorpan leaving Equestria S4E25.png Tirek banished to Tartarus S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Twilight "just now starting to steal magic" S4E25.png Celestia "just now gained enough strength" S4E25.png Princess Luna "he grows stronger still" S4E25.png Princess Cadance "I know just the princess" S4E25.png Twilight determined S4E25.png Twilight interrupted by Celestia S4E25.png Princess Celestia "I must call in another" S4E25.png Princess Celestia plans to summon Discord S4E25.png Twilight, Luna, and Cadance gasp in shock S4E25.png Discord's mission Applejack "as in 'Discord' Discord?" S4E25.png Twilight just as surprised as her friends S4E25.png Fluttershy has faith in Discord S4E25.png Fluttershy "he can be very helpful" S4E25.png Twilight's friends skeptical of Discord's helpfulness S4E25.png Twilight "Discord will be able to track him down" S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "what are you supposed to do" S4E25.png Twilight feeling useless again S4E25.png Twilight smiling and waving facetiously S4E25.png Spike "where are you going?" S4E25.png Twilight "catch up on some of my reading" S4E25.png Twilight's friends offer her company S4E25.png Twilight's friends follow her S4E25.png Applejack walks next to Twilight S4E25.png Twilight smiling at her friends S4E25.png Tree of Harmony and chest S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike at the top of stairs S4E25.png Fluttershy "our friendship is as strong as ever" S4E25.png Applejack mentions "another 'friend' of ours" S4E25.png Discord dressed as Mary Poppins S4E25.png|For a spoonful of chaos helps the friendship go down...in a most cha-o-tic waaaaaaay. Applejack sarcastic "how'd you guess?" S4E25.png Discord with ears on fire S4E25.png Discord splashes himself with water S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "what are you even doing here" S4E25.png Discord reading the Mane 6's journal S4E25.png Discord "my extremely important mission" S4E25.png Discord dressed in army uniform S4E25.png Spike "big deal!" S4E25.png Discord "it IS a big deal" S4E25.png Discord traps Spike in bubble S4E25.png Spike stuck inside a bubble S4E25.png Spike falling after bubble pops S4E25.png Rainbow Dash catches Spike S4E25.png Discord's "important role in Equestria" S4E25.png Discord "they should make me an Alicorn princess" S4E25.png Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png|Naturally, only Fluttershy finds this rather funny. Alicorn Discord blowing kisses S4E25.png|Long live Princess Discord? Twilight Sparkle unamused S4E25.png|Stoic Twilight. Rainbow Dash knocks off Discord's hat S4E25.png Alicorn Discord frustrated S4E25.png Discord's horns sprout back S4E25.png Discord "ask Princess Luna" S4E25.png Applejack reminds Discord of his mission S4E25.png Discord drags Mane 6 and Spike into a group hug S4E25.png Discord helps out Discord transports Mane 6 and Spike to the Tree of Harmony S4E25.png Discord wondering about the Tree of Harmony chest S4E25.png Twilight's friends looking at her S4E25.png Discord sitting on the chest S4E25.png Discord knocking on the chest S4E25.png Discord "I only bring it up because" S4E25.png Discord feigning sympathy S4E25.png Discord lowers Twilight's lip into a pout S4E25.png Pinkie "how do you know how she was feeling?" S4E25.png Discord "is eavesdropping not the way" S4E25.png Discord being overdramatic S4E25.png Main cast getting impatient with Discord S4E25.png Discord "well, in any case..." S4E25.png Discord riding Blythe Baxter's scooter S4E25.png|What the huh? How did Blythe's scooter get here? Applejack "and good riddance!" S4E25.png Discord, Oopsie-doopsie S4E25.png|The loop of Oopsie-doopsie Discord upside-down and holding journal S4E25.png Discord reading the journal again S4E25.png Discord "bookmarked a few more interesting passages" S4E25.png Friendship journal balanced on Twilight's horn S4E25.png Discord and Fluttershy, we're still on for tea later, Fluttershy S4E25.png|We are still on for tea later, right Flutters? Discord with a big grin S4E25.png Discord leaving through a frameless door S4E25.png Applejack "reformed Discord is more obnoxious" S4E25.png Rarity "Indeed" S4E25.png Fluttershy "but he could be right" S4E25.png Tree of Harmony chest close-up S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle thinking S4E25.png Twilight looking through library books S4E25.png Twilight's friends haven't found anything S4E25.png Pinkie and Rarity haven't found anything S4E25.png Twilight flipping through pages S4E25.png Friendship journal on the library floor S4E25.png Twilight notices the friendship journal S4E25.png Twilight rolling her eyes S4E25.png Twilight reading through the journal S4E25.png Discord and Tirek Tirek absorbing Rising Star's magic S4E25.png Rising Star collapses on the ground S4E25.png Tirek grows even more S4E25.png Discord as a pony further shot S4E25.png|So that's how Discord would look as a pony...! Tirek closes in on pony Discord S4E25.png Discord disguised as a pony S4E25.png|Well, his horn is mismatched to his coat! Discord "Tirek, I presume?" S4E25.png Tirek squinting his eyes at Discord S4E25.png Discord free "as a bird" S4E25.png|That is one strange bird. Tirek "I commend you on your escape" S4E25.png Discord, I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual S4E25.png|Awesome discord. Tirek shocked and confused at Discord S4E25.png|Wait, what?! What do you mean by--- Tirek angry at Discord with chains on his hands S4E25.png|---Oh, I'll get back at you Discord... wait and see. Tirek firing upon Discord with magic S4E25.png Discord splitting his head in half S4E25.png Tirek "I should have known" S4E25.png Discord dressed as a police officer S4E25.png Discord "I'm doing it for my friends" S4E25.png Discord "just between the two of us" S4E25.png Discord and Tirek, it is mostly for fluttershy S4E25.png|D'awwwwww! Tirek questioning Discord about Fluttershy S4E25.png|Flutter-what? Discord pops out of a giant cake S4E25.png Tirek "surprised that someone with your intellect" S4E25.png Discord playing a harp S4E25.png Discord throws harp away S4E25.png Discord "I have done nothing of the sort!" S4E25.png Discord shoos away halo S4E25.png Tirek "I've seen this before" S4E25.png Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png Tirek "help me to grow strong" S4E25.png Tirek scoffing friendship S4E25.png Tirek offers Discord freedom S4E25.png Discord intrigued by Tirek's proposal S4E25.png Tirek "nothing would give me greater pleasure" S4E25.png Tirek bowing down to Discord S4E25.png Discord thinking about Tirek's offer S4E24.png Tirek calls Discord a "pony errand-boy" S4E25.png Discord looking at picture of himself and Fluttershy S4E25.png Fluttershy and Discord's picture S4E25.png|If it wasn't for the suspicious music and Tirek right over there, this would've been a cute picture. Opening the chest Too much trust in Discord Promotional Princess Celestia, Cadance, Twilight and Luna S4E25.jpg|The Princesses have gathered. USA Today promo S4E25.PNG|Protecting and serving chaotic justice in Equestria. Celestia singing to Twilight promotional S4E25.jpg|If you thought Magical Mystery Cure will be the only time Princess Celestia ever sang, think again! Mane Six Spike cave.jpg|Everypony knows that something scary is coming...except for Pinkie. For her, it's just another day in Ponyville. S4 finale villain stealing magic.png|Rare Find falls victim to the villain. Tirek.png|"Friend or foe? Read ancient Dream Valley mythology again. Gives my powers to that ape witch from The Big Brother Ponies, but still..." Twilight's Kingdom EW promotional.jpg|"You wouldn't believe what I just found out from this book." Should the Mane 6 trust Discord.png|Awwww, group hug!